


Collide

by keyboardpanic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Root - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardpanic/pseuds/keyboardpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foo gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr, prompt: Collide (Foo).

It started with a snide comment (from that senpai jerk who likes to sneak up on people) about red-heads and his commanding officer. Ordinarily Foo was a model of restraint and emotional control. But this wasn’t an ordinary circumstance.

So, needless to say, when Foo shoved said narrow-minded prick in the dinner line, sending everyone ahead of him tumbling like dominoes, no one should have been surprised. Content with the situation, now normalized, Foo carefully picked up his tray and claimed a seat in the back corner of the room. 

Torune slid in beside him at the empty cafeteria table. “I thought you said not to stand out.”

A rebellious smirk plays at his lips, “Don’t accuse a more senior ninja of anything you can’t prove.”


End file.
